Apollan
The Apollans are a race of Human-like creatures that inhabit the mystical region of Apolla. The Apollan biology is almost exactly identical to that of Humans except for a few distinct things. They tend to have a greater affinity toward Will, they are usually much faster and on average, stronger. Despite this, they tend to be slightly shorter than the average Human, growing mostly to about 5 foot 7 inches. Another fact about them is that they have much longer life spans, going as high as 200 years. They also fave greater reflexes and heightened senses. There is no known fact of where or when they originated but legend has it that they originated 700 years before the Fall of Albion and were born from the courtship of the great Hero King Axis and the Nymph Queen, Queen Nalhana. The Apollans are more or less untrusting of others outside of their own kind so they usually stay within the reaches of Apolla. History & Advancements Not much is known about the early history of the Apollans besides the construction of Empyrean, the great city. Empyrean became the capital of all Apolla and the palace of King Axis and Queen Nalhana. There, they would rule and strengthen their family by reproducing as often as possible. The first great challenge of the Apollans came when an army of Balverines led by the Viktor Lycania lay siege to the kingdom. Axis, Nalhana, and a few volunteers were barely able to stand against the might of the beasts but prevailed. This led to the creation of the Apollan Army, a military which would be trained to become one of the greatest in the world. Years later, Apolla had become a strong yet secret nation defended by the Cloak Mountains. The city of Empyrean became a center for the arts, economy, and science. In fact, the Apollan scientist Vango Jibraller created the Air Ship here, an invention that would change the course of world history. The Air Ship was just the first great invention to come from the Apollans as the Gear Cycle and Ganymede Rifle came soon after. The renaissance of the Apollans soon ended after General Thane overthrew the King and Queen. For decades, all of Apolla was gripped in slavery, poverty, famine, and plague as Thane got fat and rich from his people's suffering. That changed when King Argos formed a rebellion and took the kingdom back in the name of justice and peace. Under Argos, Apolla would begin to return to it's state of prosperity but Thane had many allies who also got rich from his many corrupt dealings. The Apollan Civil War took place after the attempted assassination of Argos. For fifty years, Apolla would be engulfed in a war that the rest of the world didn't know about. It wasn't til the Great Apollan Blessing that this would change and peace would reign over Apolla. Apparently, beings known as the Legendary Souls came to Apolla and freed it of it's poverty, slavery, plague, famine, and hatred. For generations, Apolla would be a peaceful land. Category:Creatures